<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Time by Hydra_bitch_please01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095158">It's Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_bitch_please01/pseuds/Hydra_bitch_please01'>Hydra_bitch_please01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Daniel is her Fitz, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mirror Sex, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Daisy Johnson, Unca Daniel and Alya are besties, Wedding, dousy wedding, i mean not really? but idk it probably counts, mackelena had twins, mention of maybe having kids in the future, side pairing mackelena, smut in chapter 2, soft, this will probably make you cry and im not sorry, yes I wrote out Coulson's letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_bitch_please01/pseuds/Hydra_bitch_please01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opened and they all turned. As Jemma was about to yell, assuming it would be Daniel or Fitz, she stopped herself when Kora stepped into the room. “Hey,” Daisy said, smiling wide. “How’s Danny boy?”<br/>Kora smirked, “He’s steady as always. How are you?”<br/>Her mouth hung open as words were lost in her throat.<br/>“Nerves?” Jemma asked, smiling sympathetically.<br/>Sighing, Daisy nodded in slight annoyance with herself. “Is it normal to feel like I’m going to barf? I’ve - I’m not great at commitment.”  When they all chuckled or coughed at her declaration, she groaned, ready to flip them off. “Every time something good comes along it never lasts,” Daisy finally whispered.<br/>Elena and Jemma shared a look while Kora walked towards her, holding an envelope in her hand.<br/>“I love him. I want this,” Daisy clarified quickly. “I just -“<br/>Kora had the most shit eating cocky grin Daisy had ever seen on her face as she placed her hand out towards Daisy, a small folded piece of paper in her hand. A letter. “Soon-to-be Dork Johnson thought you might feel that way.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Two Years Later</b>
</p><p>Daisy held a wrinkled piece of paper in her well manicured hands and sat down on a nearby chair. Folding her legs under her, she ignored the way her robe bunched up. Instead, focusing on the messy curve of Coulson’s handwriting. She had never told anyone, but she always kept the letter, handling it preciously, delicately, with a care she rarely possessed for Daisy was in constant fear she would rip it by accident. </p><p>       Taking a deep breath, she started re-reading it.</p><p>
  <em> The day I offered you a position with my team I had thought I was doing it to help you, but in truth, it was the opposite. Meeting you renewed a hope in me I lost when I had died the first time. It’s still weird saying that so casually, but I’m getting off track.  </em>
</p><p>Daisy smiled to herself, her eyes reading quickly words she had practically memorized by now.</p><p>
  <em> You’ve been searching for who you are for so long. I know you thought your parents would give you this. I’m sorry they couldn't. I hope you know you have always known who you are, with or without a last name. You wear your heart on your sleeve, despite trying not to. You’ve experienced loss but never stop caring. Your compassion and need to do good guides you. And through it all you refuse to give up on the belief that this world, while filled with pain and evil also has good in it worth protecting. And if someone must protect them, you will stand each and every time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s who you’ve always been, Daisy. It’s why I wanted you to lead S.H.I.E.L.D. and why I still believe you could become an amazing director.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the end of the day when all hope is lost and our shield has cracked, a belief in what we are fighting for is all we have. And what do we fight for? We fight for each other. For our family. For love. Some call it unrealistic, naive even, but it’s strength. You have it in spades.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But more than anything I’d like to think the day you agreed to join my team, you gave me something I never thought I’d have. Maybe I should have told you this more often, but I've always considered you like a daughter. Yes we’ve fought - please don’t count evil LMD me - but out of everything I’ve done, everything I’ve seen, everyone I met, watching you grow into the brilliant woman you are is what I’m most grateful for.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No matter what, I am immensely proud of you. I don’t care if you leave S.H.I.E.L.D., become director when I’m gone, stay a field agent or become a baker. Whatever you do with your life, no matter where you end up, it will be wonderful. You will be wonderful. I have unflinching faith in that, in you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But can you promise me one thing? I know you care deeply and you often run when hurt, but don’t shut out the team once I’m gone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let someone take care of you. I love you, Daisy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S. I know the letter is kind of weird, but May told me I suck at expressing my feelings, which I figured is pretty bad coming from her (please don’t tell her this). </em>
</p><p> </p><p>       “Why aren’t you dressed?” The exasperated British voice of her best friend, her sister, made Daisy glance up, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. “You’ll ruin your makeup,” Jemma huffed as she walked into the dressing room in a simple sundress, Elena following close behind dressed in a sharp suit - she never did like dresses. Daisy smiled at them both and placed the letter down on the table.</p><p>       “Don’t listen to her,” Elena said immediately as she closed the door. “However, you should be getting dressed. The music will start soon.”</p><p>       Daisy nodded, her stomach knotted in nerves. “Did Mack make it here yet?” she asked, buying time. </p><p>       Elena made a face as she walked up to Daisy’s chair. “Turtleman’s always late, but he’ll be here.” She gently touched one of Daisy’s soft strands of hair perfectly quaffed into relaxed waves around her face. “You look beautiful.” </p><p>       “Thanks, you too.”</p><p>       Simmons grabbed the dress and made a noise for them to hurry. Daisy laughed and Elena rolled her eyes. “I should go check on the twins. They’re a handful.” </p><p>       Daisy and Jemma both raised their eyebrows and glared at Yo-Yo. </p><p>       “Fine,” she admitted. “I don’t trust Hunter with them.” </p><p>       Laughing, Daisy stood up and hugged her friend tight. “Thanks for coming. How’s work? And the babies?”</p><p>       Elena chuckled. “We’re all good. I’m finally back to work full time, but Mack has me mostly on desk duty.”</p><p>       Daisy groaned in sympathy.</p><p>       Elena shrugged. “I’m working on him. It’s fine.”</p><p>       “Bobbi is with Hunter and isn’t Flint with them?” Elena nodded. “I’m sure they’re fine,” Simmons replied lightly as she opened the black dress bag, revealing a simple white lace dress with a deep v neck. “You can help us with the dress and jewelry.”</p><p>       The door opened and they all turned. As Jemma was about to yell, assuming it would be Daniel or Fitz, she stopped herself when Kora stepped into the room. </p><p>       “Hey,” Daisy said, smiling wide. “How’s Danny boy?”</p><p>       Kora smirked, “He’s steady as always. How are you?”</p><p>       Her mouth hung open as words were lost in her throat. </p><p>       “Nerves?” Jemma asked, smiling sympathetically. </p><p>       Sighing, Daisy nodded in slight annoyance with herself. “Is it normal to feel like I’m going to barf? I’ve - I’m not great at commitment.”  When they all chuckled or coughed at her declaration, she groaned, ready to flip them off. “Every time something good comes along it never lasts,” Daisy finally whispered.</p><p>       Elena and Jemma shared a look while Kora walked towards her, holding an envelope in her hand. </p><p>       “I love him. I want this,” Daisy clarified quickly. “I just -“</p><p>        Kora had the most shit eating cocky grin Daisy had ever seen on her face as she placed her hand out towards Daisy, a small folded piece of paper in her hand. “Soon-to-be Dork Johnson thought you might feel that way.” Kora’s tone betrayed her affection for Daniel; They had become rather close since joining the Zephyr-three team, Daisy’s Space team. </p><p>       “He really is adorable,” Jemma said sweetly.</p><p>        “He’s nauseatingly in love,” Elena added with a slight smirk. “And he’ll tell anyone who asks.”</p><p>       Daisy didn’t hear her friends though, she was far too focused on the envelope now in her hands. She stared at the familiar cursive of her fiancé’s handwriting and smiled wide, the knot in her stomach loosening considerably.</p><p>      “Does he give you letters often?” Jemma asked, her face practically giddy. “Fitz never writes me anything, except a grocery list.”</p><p>       “At least once a week,” Kora answered easily. </p><p>       “What?” Daisy said, whipping her head up to look at her sister. “How do you know that?”</p><p>       “Zee-Three isn’t that big, freak. I can hear him using that damn typewriter from my bunk. Why did you buy him an old one? It’s so loud.” </p><p>        Rolling her eyes, Daisy said, “He writes to me often. I thought it would be something familiar for him.”</p><p>        Kora shrugged unimpressed but dropped it. </p><p>        In a much smaller voice, her face growing soft, Daisy added, “He says he does it because he wants me to always have something concrete to remind me he’s here to stay.”</p><p>       “That’s romantic,” Jemma said lightly. </p><p>       “And kinda sad,” Yo-Yo added. Everyone glared at her. “What? It’s true. It’s not bad. Sousa is sweet. We all know this.”</p><p>       Daisy shook her head and smiled down at the letter, tracing Daniel’s handwriting. “Whatever. He’s a dork.” </p><p>       “Yes. And we all know how you feel about dorks,” May piped in from the doorway.</p><p>       “Okay, dress first, then love letter,” Jemma declared to everyone, getting Daisy’s attention. </p><p>       Kora took the letter back as her friends helped her into her wedding dress. The sound of the zipper closing and buttons fastening was all she could hear as the fabric clung tighter to her skin. Once her family were done fixing the dress and Yo-Yo helped her with her earrings and bracelet, Daisy turned to look at herself in the full length mirror as everyone chatted among themselves. Suddenly staring at her reflection, it felt real. </p><p>        Daisy Johnson was getting married. </p><p>        It felt odd, but not as uncomfortable or heavy as she had expected. For a woman who grew up convinced she didn’t deserve love, safety or a home, this day had seemed unthinkable. Once she became an agent she’d decided she didn’t need or even want a traditional family - something that teenage Skye would have balked at. For a moment, a silent moment she never told a soul, she had considered the white picket fence life with Lincoln, but when that quite literally blew up, she tucked that preposterous dream away. On that day, she had decided that life, a simple happy civilian life, a life with someone holding her hand every step of the way, wasn’t meant for her. Yet, here she was. In a wedding dress.</p><p>       “You look incredible.” Daisy turned around to see May smiling with tears in her eyes. </p><p>       “Don’t cry.” Daisy hugged the woman who has been the closest thing she has ever had to a mother, and closed her eyes as May’s arms squeezed her. “I love you. You know that, right?” she whispered into the older woman’s neck. </p><p>     May nodded, pulling away ever so slightly. She gently brushed a strand of hair out of Daisy’s face. It was an odd gesture from May, but one Daisy could really get used to. “I love you too. You’re happy, right?” </p><p>      When May gave her a gesture suggesting she’d help her run if she wanted, Daisy chuckled a blinding grin lighting up her face. “I’m happy.” </p><p>      “Good.” </p><p>      “Tremors,” Mack said, his voice pulling everyone away from their discussions. He rushed towards Daisy to give her a big hug. </p><p>      “What? Not even a hello for your wife?” Elena teased as Mack released Daisy.</p><p>      Daisy lightly slapped Mack’s arm. “You missed the dress rehearsal.”</p><p>      “I had last minute work, but I’m here for tonight,” Mack said to Daisy, genuinely apologetic. He kissed his wife atop her head. “Hi, mi amor.” </p><p>      “Anything important I should know?” </p><p>      “It’s your wedding day. No shop talk.”</p><p>      Daisy scrunched up her nose at Mack’s tone, but let it slide. He did have a point. She never got a day off. None of them did. “How’s Daniel? Did you see him first?” she asked instead, anxiety slightly sliding into her tone. </p><p>      “Yeah. He’s good,” Mack said amusedly. “He’s hanging out with Fitz and Alya. She has Sousa braiding her hair.” </p><p>     Jemma huffed, “I knew she didn’t like my braid but she said it was fine.”</p><p>     Daisy smiled at the thought of Alya ordering Daniel to do her hair. He loved that little girl and it was mutual. Alya had started calling him Unca’ Daniel pretty quick after they met. He was chill about it, but Daisy knew he would probably love to have a kid or two as well. Someday, maybe.</p><p>      “Don’t worry,” Daisy told Jemma. “He, ah, he’s good at braids. I’m sure her hair will be adorable.” </p><p>       May and Elena laughed under their breath as Kora made a face. “I told you they’re disgustingly cute. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve walked into the common room and found them cuddled on the couch watching a movie while Sousa braids her hair.”</p><p>      Daisy blushed when they all looked at her like she was unrecognizable. “What? I’m not a fucking alien robot. I’m just in a happy stable relationship with a man capable of showing affection,” Daisy said exasperated. “That’s all.” </p><p>     “We know,” Jemma said supportively. </p><p>     “I mean, technically, we are kinda aliens,” Kora added with a shrug. </p><p>      “Not the point, Kora.”</p><p>      Mack shook his head. “Not what any of us meant. We’re all thrilled to see you happy.” </p><p>      Everyone nodded genuinely and Daisy rolled her eyes again to keep a stray tear from falling. “I love you guys. A lot.” </p><p>      “We know,” they all said in unison with a smile. </p><p>      “Okay, enough chatting. It’s time,” Jemma declared while staring at her watch. “Everyone should take their seats or go wait in the line up.” </p><p>       Everyone nodded and gave Daisy a parting smile as they left. </p><p>       “Oh, wait,” Kora said worriedly. “Your letter.” </p><p>       Daisy glanced down at the letter in her sister’s hand, but shook her head, surprising even herself. “I don’t need it. I’ll read it later.” Without question Kora put it in her clutch and then took her flowers from Jemma and left the room. </p><p>        “I need to grab the little angel but I’ll be waiting,” Jemma said to Daisy. </p><p>        “Thanks for helping me put this together quickly.”</p><p>       “That’s what you do for a sister, no thanks needed.” Jemma left the room to find her daughter. </p><p>        “Let's head over?” May said. </p><p>        Daisy grabbed her small bouquet of simple white flowers and bunched up the bottom of her dress so she could walk easily. “Where’s Coulson?” Daisy asked, but before May could say anything May open the door and Daisy locked eyes with him. </p><p>        “Hey dad,” she teased. </p><p>        Coulson looked like he wanted to say something, but all he did was give her a watery smile. “You ready?”</p><p>        Daisy nodded. “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>        Coulson and May helped with her dress as they walked out of the building and across the street to the beach.</p><p>        The sun was low over the horizon, the sky stunning streaks of orange and pink above the never-ending ocean of blue. Daisy was vibrating excitedly as she started seeing her friends and colleagues like Piper, Davis and even Mike Peterson, who brought his teenage son with him, rushing past her to their chairs. </p><p>         Daisy was safely hidden behind the soft hill of tall grass at the end of the beachfront property they had rented out for the reception so Daniel couldn’t see her. He had been adamant they follow the tradition despite Daisy calling it a silly superstition. </p><p>       Jemma, Alya, Kora greeted them where Daisy, May and Coulson stood. </p><p>       “Is everyone ready?” Daisy asked nervously. She just needed to see Daniel and then everything would sort itself out.   </p><p>       “Yes,” Jemma promised. “Daniel and Mack are walking down now.” She bent down to Alya, who was looking ecstatic in a flower print sundress, her hair half up in a neat braid, holding a small basket of white flower pedals. “Sweetheart are you ready? Daddy is going to walk you down next. Okay?”</p><p>       “Yes!” Alya whisper yelled. She glanced up at Daisy with wide eyes. “You look magical, aunt Daisy.”</p><p>       “Thank you, sweetie. You got this.” Daisy high fived the little girl and then Alya ran towards her father who was whispering for her. </p><p>      They all watched as Alya fumbled with the flower pedals as she giggled. “Okay,” Jemma said seriously, “I’ll go, then Kora, then-“</p><p>      “Us, yes, I know,” Daisy said, waving her off. “Go. Go.”</p><p>       Jemma quickly walked off to be the next in line and Kora went next, throwing Daisy a funny expression on her way to the aisle. </p><p>      “You look gorgeous. And you got this,” Coulson said softly next to her, mirroring her words to Alya. </p><p>       Daisy nodded, linking her arm with Coulson’s as May took the last second to fix her dress again. </p><p>       The music started playing and suddenly all nerves disappeared. May took her other arm and they all turned the corner that was hiding them from their guests. Everyone stood as she came into view, blocking Daisy’s view of the end of the aisle, of Daniel. Shocked, Daisy took in the sight of everyone smiling at her, the gorgeous sunset as their backdrop and warm sand in between her toes. Smiling, she gripped her bouquet tightly in fear of dropping it from her clammy hands, as she walked down the aisle lined with white flower petals and lit lanterns placed in the California sand. It was simple and perfect. </p><p>       Daisy could barely breathe when they reached the beginning of the aisle and everyone else sat down. She momentarily glimpsed her sisters staring at her with watery smiles and Mack standing in the middle proudly, but once her eyes landed on Daniel, she couldn’t help but grin ridiculously wide. She couldn’t look away from him or the dorky awestruck expression on his face the second he saw her. They locked eyes as she walked closer and she swore time stopped for a moment. </p><p>       She couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. </p><p>       When they reached the end of the aisle Daisy hugged May and Coulson, who quickly sat down in the front. Jemma stepped forward to take her bouquet immediately after. </p><p>       Smiling like a fool, Daisy faced Daniel, whose grin was so warm she felt immediately at ease. It wasn’t the brilliant magenta pink and soft orange glow dusting his skin right now for why his soft smile melted her, or why she felt herself swirl in happiness like a sap. It was all him. And that simple fact could make her cry if she let it.</p><p>        He gently clasped their hands together, as if he was holding something precious - not the deadly weapons most people saw her hands as. He whispered so no one else could hear, “You’re the most beautiful woman in existence.” </p><p>        Daisy huffed out a loud choked laugh, trying not to cry. “Dork.”</p><p>        Everyone laughed and suddenly Daisy remembered they weren’t alone. She blushed in embarrassment and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Sousa. He chuckled lightly, squeezing her hands comfortingly, completely unaffected. </p><p>        “We are gathered here today,” Mack started, talking loudly so everyone could hear. “To celebrate the union of Daisy and Daniel who met and fell in love, defying all odds and even the laws of physics.” </p><p>        Daisy bit her lip as Daniel let go of one of her hands to wipe his eyes.</p><p>       “I’ve known Daisy for almost ten years now. I’ve been her S.H.I.E.L.D. partner, a friend, brother. I’ve seen her go through highs and lows. Mostly lows.”</p><p>      “True dat,” she said under her breath, laughing. Daisy glanced at the sand under her feet to keep from crying. </p><p>      “Daisy’s heart is bigger than everyone’s. It is my absolute honor,” Mack said, choking back emotion, “To officiate your wedding, Daisy. And, thank god, I like the man. Sousa’s a good man. I couldn’t imagine a more fitting or surprising match.”</p><p>      Daisy smirked at him as Daniel and the crowd laughed. </p><p>      “You wanna skip to the vows?” Mack asked softly as he noticed tears falling from Daisy’s eyes already. </p><p>       Daisy nodded, both overwhelmed and annoyed with herself for already crying. Shit, she needed to get it together or shorten her vows. </p><p>       Daniel brushed his thumb lightly against her cheek to catch her tears. It was funny to think they had only been together two years. “You go first,” Daniel said under his breath, the question if she can wait to go second in his eyes. </p><p>        No. No she could not. </p><p>        “I’m not great at words,” Daisy said shakily as he laced his fingers with hers again. “I’ll happily take sarcasm and a fight any day.” </p><p>       Daniel nodded sweetly, knowingly, but stayed quiet. Somehow, like always, he knew she needed a second to compose herself. </p><p>      “I tried writing my vows, but nothing was good enough,” Daisy admitted, but Daniel didn’t seem surprised if anything his smile grew. “Because I never thought I’d be lucky enough to get you. To have someone to pick me back up every day.” Daisy swallowed down the lump in her throat as she looked at the man before her. </p><p>       “Four or so years ago, I was in deep space with a wonderfully weird and combative crew because I made a promise to my best friend to help her get <em> her </em> Fitz back. Ever since I met Fitzsimmons a decade ago I knew they were meant for each other and despite the weirdest shit imaginable, they always found their way back to each other. Nothing could keep their love apart. I’ve always wanted to believe love could be that powerful and I think I finally do.” Her voice broke on the last word, but she quickly composed herself again. “I can never give you a normal life, a 50’s picket fence. I’m not a homemaker. I’m actually a real shitty cook.” Daniel smirked for he knew damn well how bad her cooking was and Daisy couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>       “But what I can promise you, what I <em> want </em> to promise you for the rest of my life - for however long that is - is me. You have me, Daniel.” Her vision became cloudy and she choked out snarkily, “In all of my glorious superhero traumatized mess. I’m yours.”</p><p>       Daniel’s smile grew wider as she sniffed and wiped her tears away again. Thank fucking god for the waterproof mascara and eyeliner. </p><p>      Mack said, sniffling as well, “And Daniel?” </p><p>      At the tone of his voice, Daisy quickly looked to him and noticed Mack crying as well. “Ol’ softie,” Daisy teased under her breath before looking back at Daniel. He was beaming at her like she was the only thing in his life he ever wanted and Daisy felt like she was falling all over again. </p><p>       He let go of her hands and pulled out a folded piece of paper with typed words on it and Daisy wanted to laugh.   </p><p>       “You used the typewriter, huh?” she asked, voice and eyes equally watery. </p><p>        Daniel breathlessly nodded as he held his vows with shaky hands. She placed her hands on the back of his hands, rubbing his wrists with her thumbs and tilted her head lovingly while they locked eyes for a second, a moment just for them even if it was in front of others. </p><p>       “Daisy, my love,” Daniel said, his voice thick with emotion, “I could write a thousand pages about how much I admire and love you. How brilliant you are, resilient, stubborn, witty.” </p><p>      Daisy held in a silent sob as she let tears fall freely. “I’m amazing, I know.” </p><p>      Daniel shook his head and continued, “But it will never be enough. Every day I find new things to love and admire about you, and I know that will continue for the rest of our lives, even when you make crazy with every wall you slam into headfirst.” Daisy smiled wide, knowing that line was only for her, even if everyone else didn’t realize it. </p><p>       Daniel gazed at her so softly Daisy immediately stopped laughing and clasped his wrists softly. </p><p>       “In all honesty, I had given up on love by the time we met. Like you, I decided work would be my life, my calling. And in a way it always has been and always will. However, now, looking back, S.S.R. or S.H.I.E.L.D. came into my life so I could find you. If it wasn’t for a million small decisions I would never have walked into that office. I would never have met the fiery and brilliant Quake or the fiercely loving Daisy Johnson.” </p><p>       With Glossy eyes, Daniel looked at Daisy and she knew she was home. It took her breath away.</p><p>       “I’ve already followed you through space and time. I would do so again without hesitation. I’d follow you into the depths of hell, if I had to. The universe quite literally conspired to bring us together. And I will thank every galaxy every morning until I die for giving me the opportunity to love you and to be loved by you. You are it for me, Daisy.” </p><p>       He cleared his throat and she took the opportunity to wipe his tears away. </p><p>       Daniel caught her wrist in his hand and pressed his lips to her palm. Daisy swallowed back the realization that he was kissing her scar as he whispered into her palm, just for her, “I vow to always stay.”</p><p>      Without thinking Daisy grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss instantly, his free hand finding her waist as she pulled away. Blinking away tears, Daisy realized everyone was laughing. Daniel put the sheet of paper away in his jacket pocket and Daisy glanced apologetically at Mack, but he looked anything but upset.  </p><p>     “We ready for the rings?” </p><p>     Daisy and Daniel nodded while Kora handed them each other’s ring. </p><p>     Daisy took Daniel’s ring and his left hand, while smiling like a fool at him. </p><p>    “Daisy Johnson. Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.” </p><p>     Daisy slipped his ring on easily, repeating Mack’s words steadily; she had never been more sure of anything in her life. </p><p>     “Now, Daniel. Your turn.” </p><p>     He held Daisy’s hand gently, as if she would break, as he slowly slid on her ring. He met her eyes as he slid it all the way on and whispered, his voice cracking, “With this, I thee wed.” He held her hand in both of his, refusing to let go. </p><p>     “Daisy Johnson, do you take Daniel Sousa as your lawfully wedded husband?” </p><p>     Daisy, not even bothering to look at Mack, nodded. “I do.” </p><p>     “Daniel Sousa, do you take Daisy Johnson as your lawfully wedded wife?</p><p>     Daniel looked like he was the happiest she’s ever seen him as he said, “I do.” </p><p>     “It is with great honor, I can now declare you married!” Mack yelled over the crowd who had already started clapping. More quietly, Mack chuckled and said, “Kiss her, man.”</p><p>     Giddy as she’s ever been Daisy stepped forward and kissed her husband. She expected it to be short and sweet for Daniel rarely liked public displays of affection, so when he deepened the kiss and dipped her, she practically shrieked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After who knows how long, Daniel helped her stand, but he still held her waist as he nuzzled her nose. She closed her eyes and breathed in this moment as all of the people she loved shared this moment with her. But no one else heard her whisper against his mouth, “So what was in the letter?” </p><p>        Daniel chuckled, holding onto her waist tightly. “You didn’t read it?”</p><p>       “Didn’t need to,” Daisy admitted as she fixed his hair a little. </p><p>       “Guess you’ll never know then,” Daniel teased as he fully separated from her. </p><p>       Mack and Jemma started ushering them down the aisle but Daisy still wanted answers.   </p><p>       “Wait, was it disappearing ink? Daniel, you promised never to use that again.”</p><p>       Laughing at his own stupid joke, Daniel took her hand, kissed it and led her back down the beach to the reception area. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Vow To Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> She lightly swiped at his lip with her thumb to wipe away a drop of sauce. His shoulders sagged in relaxation under her touch and Daisy smiled at the familiar sound of his content sigh, hot breath fanning across her face. Grabbing his interest Daisy licked the sauce off her thumb, but she didn’t make a scene of it deciding he would likely want to hide for a week if she licked her thumb the way she wanted to. Instead, she laced her hands together behind his neck and closed her eyes the second he rested his forehead lightly against her own. </p><p>       In all honesty she thought she would be happy if they could stay like this all night. Though the angle they were twisting in their seats felt uncomfortable, it was worth it the second Daniel placed his hand on her spine, stroking the skin there like he did any time they had a moment to themselves. Despite the knowledge that likely all eyes were on them, possibly even some photos being taken of the moment, Daisy’s mind was instantly calmed, his touch setting her at ease. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aye the smut has arrived, but just an FYI I edited the game I discuss in the end notes! You have 48 hours* not 24 since I posted at 11PM EST to get kudos and comments. I'm still doing one honeymoon chapter regardless of the stats. Luv yall! I hope you enjoyyyy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, really. I wanna know,” Daisy whispered playfully in Daniel’s ear at their table. Her teeth very purposefully grazed his lobe in just the way he loved as she slipped her hand under his lapel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sousa cleared his throat and fixed his tie, avoiding answering or looking at her. He was embarrassed by her show of affection in front of everyone, that much was obvious, but it was their wedding day for fuck sake. What did he expect?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She knew this was going to be a thing, but right now she didn’t care. She was sitting at her wedding reception with all of her loved ones and friends. Little Alya was dancing with Fitz on the dance floor, despite protests from her father and the lack of music yet. Daisy had even a chance to hold Mack’s adorable and healthy sons and, now, she was leaning against her new husband. Nothing could dampen her mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Well, only one thing could. A mystery. If she had to use her talents against him to get answers she would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Smirking ever so slightly, Daniel placed his hand on her thigh and shook his head. “Later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Maybe I should take back my vows,” Daisy teased, not meaning a damn word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He put his fork down and glared at her, though the </span>
  <span>amused</span>
  <span> crinkle around his eyes said something different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Finally something worked,” Daisy whispered happily, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him closer. “My husband looked at me. It’s a miracle.” His eyes lit up at her use of the word husband as their noses almost touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She lightly swiped at his lip with her thumb to wipe away a drop of sauce. His shoulders sagged in relaxation under her touch and Daisy smiled at the familiar sound of his content sigh, hot breath fanning across her face. Grabbing his interest Daisy licked the sauce off her thumb, but she didn’t make a scene of it deciding he would likely want to hide for a week if she licked her thumb the way she wanted to. Instead, she laced her hands together behind his neck and closed her eyes the second he rested his forehead lightly against her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       In all honesty she thought she would be happy if they could stay like this all night. Though the angle they were twisting in their seats felt uncomfortable, it was worth it the second Daniel placed his hand on her spine, stroking the skin there like he did any time they had a moment to themselves. Despite the knowledge that likely all eyes were on them, possibly even some photos being taken of the moment, Daisy’s mind was instantly calmed, his touch setting her at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The sound of a knife clicking against glass pulled them from the moment. Daniel jumped away from her as if they had been caught amid sex. Daisy wanted to roll her eyes at his reaction, but all she could manage was a ghost of a smirk before glancing in the direction of the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Catching sight of Coulson standing with a glass in his hand, May seated next to him, proudly smiling up at him, Daisy nearly started crying. Again. They hadn’t talked about speeches during the quick plans for today, so Daisy had assumed they were going to skip it entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel’s hand found her waist, squeezing her side lightly as a silent gesture of support. Daisy took his offer willingly, leaning slightly in his direction until she could feel the warmth of his side against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I know, I know,” Coulson said immediately, his smile so bright while looking at Daisy, “You said no speeches. Too sappy. Forced. It’s casual, yadda yadda.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Raising her eyebrows at him, Daisy chuckled silently as Daniel rubbed her side sweetly. Daisy didn’t dare look at anyone else, both embarrassed to be on the verge of tears again and slightly horrified at the overwhelmingly likely risk of balling her eyes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “But,” Coulson said quickly, resolutely. “There is no world where I attend your wedding and not say something. It’s impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Always needs the last word, this one,” May said, rolling her eyes affectionately.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I promise to keep it short.” May and Daisy glanced at each other, sharing a doubtful look, which Coulson caught. “I will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The crowd chuckled while Daisy nodded for him to go ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “May tried to get me to prepare a speech ahead, but I’ve been told I’m better at the whole inspiring, moving thing off the cuff,” Coulson said, a little too proudly. May rolled her eyes yet again while Daisy laughed. Coulson sighed affectionately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>       “It feels like forever ago, doesn’t it? When you were still Skye...” He looked to the crowd. “Who knew being black bagged and brought in for criminal charges would lead to being a superhero and in a happy relationship?” He glanced back at Daisy. “You either have the worst luck or you hit the jackpot. There is no in between.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “All or nothing, I always say,” Daisy interjected, tilting her head to rest against Daniel’s shoulder. She felt her husband’s mouth against her forehead and grinned wider at Coulson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You’ve been through so much and yet somehow you never became bitter. I’ve always admired that about you. At times over the past ten years I was afraid you may never get here.” He waved to the reception building. “Not, here, here. I never cared if you got married, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Happy. Content. Confident. That’s what I always wanted for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Coulson’s smile grew as his eyes watered. A tear fell down Daisy’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You are one of the most brilliantly kind, resilient and good people I have ever met. I couldn’t be happier -” Coulson paused, swallowing back tears - something Daisy had rarely witnessed from him. “To be given the gift of having you in my life. You will always be like a daughter to me, and to think you feel the same way, I -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I love you too, dad,” Daisy yelled, catching Coulson off guard; she’d gotten a lot better at saying those words since Daniel came into her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I’m so proud of you, and all you’ve done. I’m beyond thrilled I’m still around to watch what you end up doing with the rest of your life with Daniel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daniel Sousa, by your side. I have unflinching faith in you, and know whatever you two choose to do together from here on out will be wonderful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Tears clouded Daisy’s vision as she swallowed roughly. While not exactly the same, Coulson’s speech was far too similar to his letter, the one she had long ago memorized, for it to be a coincidence. LMD or not, this was absolutely Coulson, the man she considered her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Welcome to our weirdly chaotic little family, Daniel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Suddenly overcome with the need to hug him, Daisy stood up and walked to his table, immediately embracing him tightly. He hugged her back instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “And hey,” Coulson chuckled loudly, mid hug, “Now I can hear old S.S.R. stories at holidays. What more could I want from a son-in-law?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy pulled away, wiping her tears away as quickly as possible. Daisy whispered, so only Coulson could hear, “You’re such a fucking dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       As she stepped away from him she noticed Daniel standing behind her. Surprised, she sidestepped him, so he could walk around her. Daniel put his hand out to shake Coulson’s hand, but Coulson pulled him into a hug. Daisy wiped under her eyes, trying desperately to save her make up as she waited for Daniel to be released from Coulson’s grip. If she wasn’t so emotional she would be laughing hysterically at the look on Daniel’s face. Coulson was not normally a hugger.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Daniel interlaced his fingers with hers as they walked back to their little table at the center of it all. Daisy cursed under her breath at the extra fabric of the skirt of her gown as she fiddled with sitting down in it, which is how she missed the fact that Jemma had just stood up with her wine glass in hand. Daniel elbowed her arm to get her attention. Daisy was about to curse at her husband for absolutely nothing when he nodded in the direction of the Fitzsimmons and Mackenzie table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sitting up, her dress long forgotten, Daisy smiled softly at the British woman who somewhere along the way became her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Daisy,” Jemma said affectionately once she was looking. “You are my best friend. My sister. We’ve shared too much together, both good and horrific, to be anything but. When I lost Fitz and during all the close calls you were fiercely there for me in a way I will never be able to repay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Daisy shook her head as if it was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Jemma glared at her. “No, don’t downplay this.” Jemma shook her head with an emotional smile on her face. “Fitz and I have gone through a lot, we all have, and you were the one who always believed in us. You told me so often. In fact, one time, one very classified time, when I was upset and ready to give in, you told me something that has always stuck with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span> Daisy looked between Daniel and Fitz who looked just as clueless as Daisy before looking back at Jemma. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span> “You once told me, that despite it looking like we had no way out, that you would win the fight, and you know why?” When everyone looked at Jemma as baffled as Daisy did, Jemma, said, “The one thing you believed in this whole time, through all the insane crap at S.H.I.E.L.D. -”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>     “Momma, language!” Alya huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Jemma leaned down. “I know, darling. We don’t say bad words, do we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Alya shook her head seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy froze, the memory coming back to her and she felt her throat choke up in emotion. As Jemma stood up to continue the story, Daisy said surely, “That you and Fitz belong together and that your story couldn’t end there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Jemma’s face lit up. “Yes. I was a bit a mess at the time,” Jemma laughed nervously. “I needed to hear it, but you were right. My lovely Alya is proof. My love story, one you so often love to call epic, that day, was just beginning. And now so is yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel placed his hand against her hand resting on her leg as Daisy was left speechless, her eyes watering once more. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>    “I know you never thought you’d find the one, your Fitz, but the moment Daniel, here, stayed with us on the Zephyr, I knew you had found each other, even if you didn’t know it yet. Daniel found where he belonged, where he ‘needed to be’, and that, Daisy, is right next to you.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Jemma brushed a tear out of her eye and continued as if nothing happened, “I couldn’t be happier for either of you. Daniel, you are a wonderfully sweet man and a fantastic uncle. I have no doubt that you will always have my sister’s back on and off the field. And Daisy, I love you. I hope you find marriage far less rocky than Fitz and I did at first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The team laughed a little, despite the dark sentiment, but everyone else was left clueless. That’s what happened when the majority of your missions included time travel and alternate timelines, she figured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Before Daisy could even get out of her seat, Jemma put down her glass and headed for her table. Daisy barely had time to stand before Jemma pulled her into a tight hug. Daniel placed his hand on Daisy’s back supportively as she silently cried into Jemma’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       When Daisy pulled away from Jemma, the woman held her arms out to hug Daniel. “Officially welcome to the family, Daniel.” He smiled sweetly as he embraced Jemma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She patted him on the back twice before saying in his ear, “I’m aware Mack already gave you the shovel talk, but if you ever hurt her, I will make it my mission in life to destroy you. I’m by far the most creative and brilliant on the team. You don’t want to find out what I’d have in store for you.” She pulled away from Daniel, a bright smile on her face, and said barely above a happy whisper, “Understand, brother-in-law?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy’s eyebrows rose as she attempted to hide her laughter, but Daniel simply nodded once, making impressively unflinching eye contact with the woman. “Goes without saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Well, then,” Jemma said as if nothing unpleasant had just occurred, “The food is delightful. I can’t wait to try the cake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is the threat part over?” Fitz asked, walking up to the group looking equally curious and nervous with Alya sitting on his shoulders. Daisy almost broke down at the thought of Jemma laying out to Fitz exactly what she would say to Daniel; she had probably been rehearsing all week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah,” Daisy said when Jemma and Daniel suddenly looked uncomfortable. “You’re all good, Fitz.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Ah, good. We both just wanted to come over to congratulate you. Alya has something she wants to say too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, really?” Daniel asked, taking a step towards Daisy, his hand finding her back effortlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes,” Alya said, folding her hands properly on Fitz’s head, “Congratulations. And thank you for inviting me on your special day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy swallowed back her chuckle at the way Alya pronounced ‘congratulations’ as Daniel said for the both of them, “Thank you, Alya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You are always invited, sweetie,” Daisy whispered to her niece. When she looked at Jemma’s reaction, she quickly added, “As long as your parents say it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “See, momma,” Alya squealed happily, “I can go on the sugar moon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What?” Daisy asked, confused. “Sugar - oh, no. We aren’t going on a honeymoon. We have to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Angrily Alya said, “That’s not what momma says.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Jemma and Fitz gave Daisy exaggerated perplexed looks. “No clue what she’s on about,” Fitz said. “We should get back to our meal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Children, am I right?” Jemma cheekily laughed before walking back to their family’s table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What was that about?” Daisy asked, turning to her husband who looked just as nervous as Fitzsimmons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No clue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Daniel,” Daisy hissed, walking after him as he headed to their table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       When Daisy refused to drop the subject of a honeymoon while they ate dinner, Daniel eventually sighed and placed his fork and knife down slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It wasn’t disappearing ink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Blinking in shock, Daisy opened her eyes and leaned back a little with the most devilish smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel looked at her like he knew exactly what she was about to do and while he wasn’t stoked, he accepted it. “It’s not very long. You can read it when we get to the hotel, if you want,” he offered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sticking out her tongue in excitement, Daniel laughed and shook his head. “You don’t want to wait, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Daisy pecked his lips, chin, cheeks and eyebrows in excitement while Daniel simply laughed, though his face did go a bit red. In between each quick kiss she said, “When did I ever give you the impression I’m the waiting type?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daniel gave her a playful dumbfounded expression. “For two years, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Sousa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daniel barked out a relaxed laugh before lowering his voice to say, “So we’re back to Sousa, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Two years is a respectable amount of time, if not a bit fast in my time,” she said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel’s face softened as he nodded, leaning closer to kiss her once more. “I’m aware,” he whispered against her mouth. “I think it’s safe to admit now that you’re stuck with me, but I would have proposed to you on our second date, if I hadn’t thought you would run from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       They were so close she could simply lean in and kiss him again, but she didn’t this time. She simply smiled, staring into her husband’s steady and genuine brown eyes. “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel’s eyebrows rose in an amused challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “This is shocking, I know, but I’m a bit spontaneous.” She spoke with ease, but her voice shook despite her best efforts as she admitted, “I might have said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daniel’s face looked absolutely shocked for the first time all day. Before he could respond to her, she leaned over, pecked him on the lips and headed to Kora’s table, leaving him gaping in her wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Daisy!” Alya giggled, putting her fork down on the table so she could run over to the bride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daisy picked the girl up immediately and teasingly faked a heaving noise. “You’re so big. I can barely lift you,” she gasped at the little blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Don’t lie, Aunt Daisy. I’m still quite small. And you are a superhero after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy nodded. “You’re right. We shouldn’t lie, but a little teasing is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Don’t give her any ideas,” Fitz said, leaning back against his chair with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Alya ignored the adults as she whispered in Daisy’s ear, “Unca Daniel looks very handsome today.” Daisy nodded, biting her lip to keep from laughing. “Is that why you’re crying so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Chuckling, Daisy and Jemma shared a look. “They’re happy tears,” Daisy explained, “And no it’s not because Daniel is hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Alya looked at her curiously. “Well, then, I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Fitz stood up to take Alya from Daisy’s arms. “Alright, enough questions, monkey. It’s almost bedtime.” Alya pouted, but went along with her father as he sat her down to finish her meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Where are Kora, Mack, Elena and the boys?” Daisy asked, slightly disappointed to see them all gone from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Kora and Flint are at the bar,” Fitz offered distractedly as he attended to his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “-And Mack and Elena brought the boys to the hotel, but Mack is planning on coming back,” Jemma finished for Fitz with a small smile at Daisy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hey,” Kora piped in, another glass of white wine in her hand, clutch in her other, as she sat down in her seat at the table. “How does it feel to be Mrs. Dork now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Daisy didn’t bother responding to her sister’s remark, instead nodding in greeting to Flint who sat down next to Kora. “That better be non-alcoholic,” Jemma and Daisy said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Obviously,” he answered quickly before taking a sip. “Mack would kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “He’s not the only one,” Daisy clarified, glaring at him. “You’re barely eighteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So you weren’t drinking by then?” Flint asked, a little too pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy huffed and was about to answer when Jemma looked at them both like she would murder them if they spoke of illegal activities in front of Alya. Daisy made a face at Flint who was quietly laughing at her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I swear you are all children sometimes,” Jemma sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy bit her lip to keep from laughing at her stickler for the rules sister and turned to Kora. “Do you by any chance have the letter on you?” she asked politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Kora rolled her eyes and took a large gulp of her wine. “It’s your wedding, don’t you want to go dance with your husband or something? I’ll put the letter in your luggage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Smiling through her annoyance with her sister’s need to argue over everything, Daisy said, “No. I’d like to read it now.”        </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kora checked her watch. “We must be off schedule by now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We have time,” Jemma added in helpfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy gestured at Jemma like ‘ha, told you,’ while looking at Kora. “Kor, where’s the letter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s in my clutch.” Kora reached for her bag but before she could grab it, Daisy had used her powers to quake it gently off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Alya giggled while everyone else looked at her like she was a toddler. “What?” Daisy asked, bending over to pick up the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Kora huffed, reaching for her bag to hand it to Daisy. “Don’t use your powers on me. We’ve had this conversation before.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Daisy waved her off as she got to the clutch first. She searched Kora’s bag, pausing momentarily when she found condoms. She pushed them aside slightly, covering them with a powder compact and lipstick in case anyone else could see in the bag as well. Her fingers froze as she caught sight of the letter D written in Daniel's distinctive handwriting. She gently tugged the folded thick stock piece of paper out of Kora’s bag, closed the clutch with a hard click and handed it back to her sister with an excited smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You are both dorks,” Kora said, laughing at her sister’s quick shift in mood. “Go read your husband’s letter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Thanks,” Daisy hummed before turning back towards her table. However she paused mid-step. Deciding she might not want to be in front of everyone, depending on what was in the letter, she turned for the door to hide in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       A solitary moment was always good for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       For some reason her stomach twisted as she unfolded the letter. Knowing it was meant for her before she walked down the aisle made it feel more special, like his signature secret hand squeezes of comfort. But why did this feel like it mattered more than his public vows? She couldn’t explain her nerves as she turned her back to the door, so no one could see her expression as she started reading the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Daisy,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love, my sweetheart, my everything. You’re likely riddled with anxiety today, and although we can’t see each other before, I wanted to give you a little bit of me to quell the nerves. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Fuck, she was crying already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sniffing, Daisy continued reading, refusing to let her emotions win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> <em><span>I know you’ve expressed to me you’ve never wanted a wedding day. I’ll never forget how you said it. Like it was a weakness to want, to need someone else, every day. And in that moment I think I finally understood you. I know wanting, loving, someone is scary, especially when we live in constant peril but it’s never a weakness, my love.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            It’s a leap of faith. A vow, to dare to love openly and honestly despite the odds. You don’t balk at low odds when you save the world, so why here? Why with us?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            I love you, Daisy Johnson. I’ve loved you since I first shook your hand in my office in 1955 and I will love you long after my dying breath. We may only have known each other two years, but sweetheart, we have known each other far longer. The universe made it so. Perhaps, I have loved the shadow of you my entire life, for something was always missing until I met you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>             You will call me a dork, sap or even a fucking dweeb when you read this, but it’s accurate. I hope one day I will have convinced you of it’s neverending truth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not ashamed to admit I have always wanted this. It’s old fashioned, I understand, however, I’ve always wanted to grow old with someone. Not with just anyone though. In the past I had thought I had found my one, but it was never right. I could never understand why. Not until the day I held you in my arms and promised to bring us home. For in that moment, I wholeheartedly knew, even though I wasn’t consciously aware, I had found my home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> In you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forevermore, Daisy Johnson, I vow to cherish, comfort and love you unconditionally every day for the rest of our lives. And I will remind you until you believe me and every day after that, that you deserve to be loved the way you love others, with your entire soul.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> One day I hope to god I am lucky enough to wake up beside you in our bed, in whatever galaxy we’re in, and we’re old and grey. Like I do every day already, I will smile at you, kiss your forehead as you blink awake, looking gorgeous as ever, and make you coffee and breakfast while you groggily wake up in the silence you prefer. But we can only have this life if you take this leap with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have faith in us, my love, for our love story has only just begun. For as long as I am, you are my home, Daisy. I vow to stay. Forever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be waiting at the end of the aisle for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em><span>  Yours For Eternity, </span></em></p><p> <em><span>    Your Dork, Daniel </span></em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>       Leaning against the cold wall, Daisy held his letter preciously just staring at his carefully written words, his handwriting, willing herself to never forget this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Her throat tight, Daisy couldn’t shake the undeniable gut feeling that this wasn’t just a letter. It was his vows. His true, intimate vows meant only for her. He would have shared some of this with everyone, she figured, in their actual vows but he knew her better than to talk about her most vulnerable feelings in front of everyone. At least not to this degree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Tears flowed freely down her cheeks until she could only make out a vague outline of the words through the haze of her glassy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, her hand dropping by her side, the letter still tightly in her fingers. She felt cold tears slowly dry on her cheeks as she repeatedly took deep breaths to quiet the racing of her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sometimes, even two years later, she continued to be amazed by his ability to say exactly what he felt, what she needed to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Smiling to herself, Daisy wiped away the remnants of her tears and suddenly realized her thumb had been fiddling with her wedding ring. Too distracted by everything else she hadn’t noticed until this moment that it wasn’t the ring Daniel and her had discussed. Not even close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy folded the letter back up and took her ring off to study it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Months ago she had told Daniel she didn’t care about what the band looked like - that she would wear whatever - but she eventually suggested a simple gold band when he wouldn’t let up asking. Daisy had never been into jewelry partly because she never had the money but that wasn’t the only reason. Even if she had a never ending cash flow she wouldn’t spend it on jewelry. She liked what she had. She had no need for more, especially when in her daily life she wouldn’t wear much because it could end up lost, damaged, or cause harm amid a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The ring was gold like she’d suggested, but it was far more intricate and the color looked slightly off. It was beautiful though she decided, her fingers gently running along the cold metal and gems. The band was slightly thicker than she expected, two smaller bands of gold twisting together with small diamonds sparsely along one band with slightly larger stones in the middle of the twisted bands in the shape of an oval with points. It looked like nothing she’d ever seen, but it wasn’t showy. Daisy bit her lip, thinking about Daniel stressing out as he picked out the ‘perfect’ wedding band for her despite her telling him she didn’t give a flying fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Pausing mid turn of the ring, she noticed it was engraved and looked at it more closely. When she read the engraved words ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>My Vow To Stay, Your Daniel’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daisy blinked in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daniel’s vows in front of everyone came back to her so viscerally she swore she could almost feel his lips against her palm again as she remembered him whispering “I vow to stay.” The words were mirrored almost exactly in the letter she currently held in her other hand. The letter he had assumed she had already read when he had whispered those words to her in front of everyone. And now, with the words staring at her once more, engraved forever in her wedding ring, she understood exactly why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel knew her deepest fears unlike anyone because she let him. Over the past two years he had broken down her walls in a way no other had. She ran her finger against the engraved word ‘Stay.’ The thing he knew clawed at her throat in the quiet moments of stillness, the one fear that refused to leave her nightmares, could be simultaneously summarized and comforted with one simple phrase. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I vow to stay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       Breathlessly smiling like the happiest moron, she slipped her ring back on and folded the letter into a small square. She saw a mirror nearby and checked her reflection. After grimacing in horror at how red her eyes were she decided to head to her dressing room upstairs to safely store the letter with her other belongings. The last thing in the world Daisy wanted was to lose it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Once she had placed Daniel’s letter in her backpack she grabbed her touch-up cosmetic bag. She figured people would still want to take photos since they hadn’t even had their first dance or cut the cake yet. But before she could even open her foundation stick, the door squeaked open behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Daisy.” The familiar sound of Daniel’s relieved, soft voice filled the room. She turned to see him close the door softly, though he didn’t step towards her. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Grinning at the concern in his warm eyes, Daisy tilted her head flirtatiously; he was worried she was having second thoughts, wasn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Lock the door, Daniel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Excuse me, what?” he asked a little breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy leaned against the table. “Lock... The -” She over enunciated each word seductively as she stepped towards him. “Door.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Love, we don’t have time,” Daniel reminded her softly, his eyes for the first time all night freely staring at her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Let’s make time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Swallowing, Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off her as she stepped closer. He fumbled behind his back until he found the doorknob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Right as they heard the little click of a lock turning, Daisy pounced on him, kissing him breathless as she backed him fully against the door. He responded in earnest, his hands gripping her waist and hip in a way she thought it might bruise as he greedily swiped his tongue into her mouth. Daisy quickly undid the buttons of his jacket to slide her hands across his chest, up his pecs and neck and back down. She smirked against his mouth as his fingers slid down to her ass, squeezing her cheek firmly as he sighed contentedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Breathless and smiling, she pulled away slightly, her nose grazing his as her finger tips landed on his suspenders. With eyes still closed she lightly tugged at them and practically moaned, “I love these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel chuckled against her cheek. “I am aware. Why do you think I chose them?” At the cocky teasing tone of his voice Daisy kissed him harder, taking Daniel aback momentarily before meeting her fire for fire. They pulled away from each other quickly, knowing they were on the clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daisy didn’t wait another second, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt and hurriedly trying to pull it untucked. He took the opportunity to kiss at her exposed throat and the curve of her neck as one of his hands slid up her waist and towards her chest, sliding under the deep V of her wedding dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He groaned against her neck as he felt no barrier between their skin, immediately palming at her breast. Daisy clenched and bit her lip to keep from cursing loudly as he pinched her nipple, his other hand gripping her ass desperately as he licked and kissed her neck. When her fingers met an undershirt under his newly partly unbuttoned dress shirt she grumbled angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daniel bent forward and started kissing down her chest as if he was going to slowly kneel in front of her. “I’ve been wanting to do this since I saw you in this dress,” he mumbled against her skin, voice gruff and needy. His hands were all over her body, distracting her greatly from what she wanted from him, needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Daniel,” Daisy breathed as she slipped one of her hands through his hair, causing him to practically pur against her skin. God she loved that noise. She didn't stop her task of trying to undo the fly of his pants though with her other hand as she gasped unhappily, “We don’t have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He refused to stop kissing down her chest, his nose tauntingly teasing her nipples by dipping under the edge of her wedding gown as he licked and lightly nipped at her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Daisy gave up on the zipper and gripped his hair with both hands as he quietly dropped to his knees, sandwiched between the closed door and his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Honey, I would love to ride your face,” she sighed as Daniel’s hands started sliding her gown up further, his rough hands gliding against the backs of her thighs as his mouth left a trail of the filthiest kisses down to her stomach. “We’ll have plenty of time tomorrow,” she promised breathlessly, tugging on his hair to get him to stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel groaned in a mixture of pleasure, pain and frustration as he stood, though he refused to let her dress drop to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Then what does my wife want?” Daniel asked as he met her eyes. His hair was a mess, his face flushed, but nothing was quite as clear as the wrecked look in his desire blown eyes that it had been killing him just as badly as it had been killing her all night not to be able to do this sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Your cock.” Daisy immediately groaned as he went in for a passionate kiss. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth and gripped his neck tightly. “Now,” she demanded, releasing his lip after a quick suck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel hummed in agreement against her lips as he gathered more of her dress higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Does this come off easily?” he asked, his voice rough against her mouth as he gently tugged at her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She shook her head and he huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy smiled against his mouth as his hands finally found her ass again, he palmed her roughly and kissed her in a way that made her legs weak. Daisy quickly, desperately, unzipped his fly and slipped her hand under his pants until she felt the familiar hot length of Daniel’s thick cock. She squeezed him through his boxer briefs and Daniel practically growled into her mouth as his fingers swiped between her legs to find no fabric in his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Blinking in surprise, Daniel stopped kissing her to look at Daisy, who was looking at him just as needily though a bit more smuggly. “It’s a crotchless thong,” she explained, her chest heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel practically swallowed his own tongue as he leaned down again to capture her lips in his as he ran his fingers back and forth between her legs again. Daisy clenched needily at his touch. A drop of wetness slid out of her, coating his fingers messily; the noise of how wet she was, of Daniel’s fingers expertly taunting her folds, was addictively sinful in the quiet of the reception hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy lost all train of thought when his thumb brushed against her clit. She held onto a sliver of restraint as her desire to push him down to his knees and finish what he promised, overwhelmed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       But before she could do anything other than groan Daniel’s hands disappeared and he walked them across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Wherever you want it,” Daisy groaned amid a slow sloppy open mouth kiss, “Husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel gripped her harder before twirling her around in his arms until her back bumped into his chest. Daisy blinked, now staring at her flushed and panting self in the tall mirror as Daniel held her dress up to her hips. She locked eyes with him in the mirror as he kissed her neck and suddenly understood what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Smirking at her husband, she bunched the front of her dress up to her belly button and opened her stance a bit more. “We can’t get any on the dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel, dumbstruck in desire, nodded quickly as he looked at the delicate mesh and lace of her white thong, the tease of her folds slightly peeking out. “Of course,” he promised, breathing heavily. A thick curl of his hair fell in his face as he brushed her hair away to kiss the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Daisy practically whined as she used her free hand to grab his suspender and pull him flush against her until she could feel him against her lower back. “Now,” she growled out, meeting his eyes in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She watched his face as he pulled himself out and bit her lip in anticipation. The look of concentration, of determination, in the tightness of his lips and the curve of his brow made Daisy practically laugh in happiness as he fumbled with her dress a bit. But as she felt the soft hot tip of him rub against her entrance, she let her head fall against his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She nodded, whispering, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Without preamble he pushed between her folds and slid all the way inside her, the angle stretching her deliciously. Daniel’s eyes glazed over as their eyes met in the mirror. Daisy could barely breathe at the way he looked at her, like she was more precious, more perfect, than his wildest dreams. Like she was his everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He rocked slowly in and out of her a few times, his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. Daisy quietly groaned at the tantalizingly slow friction, but quickly realized it wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Gripping behind her, she held Daniel’s ass - sadly still covered by pants - and gestured for them to walk forward a bit. He caught on and somehow they managed to walk all the way to the table without him slipping out more than once; sometimes the minimal height difference had its perks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Right as Daniel was about to turn and lift her onto the table, she shook her head and placed her foot on the steady chair. Daniel chuckled breathlessly against her cheek and gripped her thigh as he roughly thrusted all the way in. Daisy leaned back against him fully and closed her eyes, knowing he would be getting quite a show in the mirror from this angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Daniel’s breathing became irregular and Daisy gripped her dress tightly as he sped up his pace, the stretch and friction setting her skin abuzz. He kissed her neck, shoulder and cheek in between thrusts, touching her as much as possible while his hands were busy holding her dress out of the way and keeping her steadily against him. Daniel licked her ear, sucking her lobe into his mouth like she loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       It killed Daisy to keep quiet, but they were used to sneaking around to get some alone time, so Daisy bit her lip as she resisted the urge to scream as Daniel fucked her while standing up. Her legs were getting shaky and his movements became inconsistent, so Daisy reached forward and pressed on her clit roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daniel gruffly huffed out one word, ‘fuck,’ as Daisy set to work on her clit. Her cunt was practically dripping, Daniel’s face red as he watched her work herself while he could see his cock slide in and out of her, all while they still were in their wedding clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        As Daisy came with a silent scream, her legs wobbled and her eyes rolled back in her head. Daniel quickly scooped her up, placing her on the edge of the table while keeping her dress around her waist. Daisy sighed as her bare ass touched the surface, and Daniel’s fingers gripped her hips harshly. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face gently, and whispered while panting, “What do you -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy practically rolled her eyes at her husband, but was too busy suddenly looking at his cock, which was bright red, leaking and poking up, resting against Daniel’s undershirt. She gripped the base of his cock and Daniel leaned his head back with a soft choked sound. Not wanting to risk taking longer than necessary, she guided Daniel back towards her cunt, sliding his leaking tip against her clit before pushing him inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He took over at that point, sliding all the way in with a sharp thrust. “Perfect, baby,” Daisy whispered, licking down his throat. Holding her dress up with one hand, she grabbed his ass and pushed him faster as he slid in and out. Daniel gazed into her eyes as his speed became harsh. Daisy let him ride the wave as she gripped his back, his ass, his suspenders, his neck, wishing they had time for a second round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       With one last thrust Daniel’s hips stuttered as his mouth opened and his eyebrows creased in pleasure. Daisy planted a messy open mouthed kiss on Daniel as he rested his forehead against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “There’s probably a towel or two in the bathroom,” Daisy breathed, thinking about how they would clean up. She was happy to have the implant, but condoms were much less messy in public.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Daniel chuckled against her lips, mouth turning up into a smirk. “One second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Daisy hummed in understanding and placed her hands on his shoulders as he caught his breath. “I love you, my husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I love you,” he said sweetly, genuinely, his voice clouded with far more emotion than she expected after what they had just done, “My wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Clenching at the sound of those words on his tongue, Daisy felt cum starting to drip out of her. Aggravated that they couldn’t go back to the hotel yet, Daisy gently slapped his shoulder. “Not on my dress, Daniel. I’m a lady. Remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Still smirking Daniel slipped a hand between her legs and dipped two fingers inside her, pushing his cum back inside. “When have you ever been a ‘lady,’ my wife?” he teased, his eyes lit with hunger again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy swallowed down her retort as Daniel placed himself back in his pants and fell to his knees. He pulled her forward and placed her thighs on his shoulders like they had done countless times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Daniel,” she gasped as he pulled his finger out of her and licked it clean of his own cum. “Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He bent forward and licked into her, messily sucking her clean in between licking up to her clit to suck roughly. She already felt her nerves buzzing again, her core tightening as her cunt pulsed in need, but she needed more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy gripped his hair roughly, eliciting a dirty groan from Daniel as he ate her out determinedly. “No edging,” Daisy hissed as Daniel stopped mid suck as she was about to come on his tongue. “I swear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She felt him smile against her before sliding his tongue up to circle her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yes,” she panted in relief, greedily wanting more from him as she held his mouth to her clit and ground herself against him. His eyes darted up to hers as he pushed three fingers inside her and curled them while he kept sucking. Within moments Daisy’s legs were spasming. She shot forward, bending over his back and holding his mouth against her cunt as her brain short circuited in bliss. He let her ride the orgasm out against his tongue, but once her breathing slowed he stood up and kissed her softly once on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy practically melted at the taste of herself on his lips and the smell of her musk on his face. “We really need to clean up, don’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Daniel nodded and held out his hand to help her down off the table. “Don’t change your thong,” Daniel asked almost shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy laughed as she hopped off the table, her legs almost fully back to normal. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>      Besides the knowing smirk from Kora they received as they walked back into the reception hall, everything went perfectly, which was something Daisy never would have thought she’d be able to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The cake cutting went well for Daniel took Daisy’s threat to kill him if he we’re to ‘fuck with her makeup’ seriously. Daisy and Daniel’s first dance was sweet and slow and no one stepped on anyone’s toes and Daisy and Coulson’s dance together actually made May cry. Mack was back in time to record both, of course. Flint shortly after the cake decided he wanted to go hang out with the boys, which coincidentally meant Elena was free to come back for the party. Fitz left to put Alya to bed a bit after, but not before Daisy, Daniel, Coulson and Kora all took turns dancing with the little girl. Jemma stayed until the end of the night, refusing to leave Daisy so early. Daisy even had a chance to catch up a little with Davis, Piper and was reintroduced to Mike’s son, who was among the top of his grade in high school now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       God, time had flown by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       By the end of the night, they were all at least mildly drunk and drenched in sweat from dancing. Everyone who had worn heels were now walking around barefoot. Men had undone their ties and or taken off their jackets, even Daniel had taken off his tie entirely and undone a couple of buttons on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy had lost track of time as she slow danced with Daniel to a song she never heard of before when suddenly she noticed a shadow in the doorway. “Door,” Daisy whispered in her husband’s ear. They continued dancing, unsure of if the newcomer was a friendly or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sir,” Daniel said, taking a step back from his wife. “Glad you could make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The man stepped into the room and out of the shadows. The room went dead quiet. “Woah, it isn’t a funeral,” Fury declared, raising his arms dramatically. “Dance on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What is the boss doing here?” Daisy whispered, as Coulson and the entire team quickly greeted the legend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel squeezed her side with a small smile. “Why don’t we ask him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy rolled her eyes, really hating the idea of being the only one left out, as they walked towards their boss. “Hi, Sir,” Daisy said with a curious smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The happy couple,” Fury said, while shaking Daniel and Daisy’s hands. “How’s the wedding been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “It’s been fantastic, thank you, Sir,” Daisy said quickly, “We’re coming back the day after tomorrow though, so-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “No you’re not,” Fury said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The S.H.I.E.L.D. team went quiet once more. “Sir,” Daisy said slightly aggravated that he apparently chose her wedding day as the day to fire them. “We hadn’t taken a day off in over eight months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Fury waved her to stop. “That’s not what I’m saying.” He glanced at Coulson and with a hint of amusement said, “You really didn’t tell her, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Okay, that’s it,” Daisy huffed, stepping forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel whispered, “Daisy” as his hand found her back once more, but she didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Who the fuck do I have to quake to find out what’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       When she looked at Jemma, Mack, Coulson, May, Daniel and Kora, all of them looked slightly regretful. Jemma stepped forward and said in her calmest voice, “Daisy, we wanted to do something nice for you, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       With a frown, Daisy turned to Fury and asked, “So you’re not firing me and my team?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Fury chuckled loudly, shaking his head. “What is it with you and Coulson always assuming the worst? No, of course not. You’re one of my best assets. And Carol would kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy looked between everyone, utterly at a loss. “I don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Coulson stepped forward. “We knew you wouldn’t take the time off, so we all sorta pitched in and planned -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       ‘A honeymoon,” Daisy finished for him, Alya’s words suddenly making sense. When Coulson shrugged in agreement, Daisy sighed. “Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Director Mackenzie, Coulson, Fitzsimmons and even Sousa refused to take no for an answer,” Fury said with a smile. “Even from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You deserve it, Tremors,” Mack said with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Jemma disappeared and Daisy turned to Daniel who had been painfully quiet. “Wait, you knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel smiled apologetically, but before he could say anything Jemma was pushing people out of the way. “Here,” she said softly, handing Daisy an envelope. “We had planned on giving it to you right as you left tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy took the envelope and nearly dropped it when she read what was inside. “Holy fuck,” Daisy whispered, now handing it to Daniel. “This is too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Coulson and May shrugged. “We all pitched in,” May said as if it was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Eight nights though?” Daisy said, her throat tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Jemma smiled. Mack said, “Technically you’re taking twelve days off to account for flights and jet lag. But yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thank you,” Daniel said genuinely, looking just as shocked as Daisy now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Fury stepped forward. “I was in the area and thought I’d stop by to congratulate you both and also hand you this.” Daisy took a box from Fury and opened it to find a small S.H.I.E.L.D. gadget, which made Daisy practically salivate. “Thank you, Sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Fury nodded, a smile brighter than they normally get on his face. “Have a good time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He walked out of the room and people started mulling about again, but Daisy couldn’t stop staring at their gifts. “It’s too much,” Daisy whispered, her eyes watering again. “You all didn’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “We wanted to,” Coulson said, before giving Daisy a hug. Mack, May and Jemma also hugged Daisy, Daniel getting sporadic hugs as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We picked the four seasons for the privacy,” May said simply. “You should thank Fury again. He got you a private jet to the island and a bump in the room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel said, “We will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       But Daisy was speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Mack and Jemma walked away to give Daisy a little more space to talk with her sudo-adoptive parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Everyone agreed Bora Bora would be a perfect getaway,” Coulson said as soon as people started talking amongst themselves. “Give you both privacy you’ve never had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy nodded as she felt Daniel run his fingers up and down her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Kora’s going to stay with us at the lighthouse while you’re gone,” May offered before she could ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Suddenly, Daniel, May and Kora left them alone and Daisy crossed her arms, unsure of what to say. “Thank you, seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Of course, but that was the group wedding gift. I have something else for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy looked at him with a furrowed brow. “It’s not lingerie. I’m praying it’s not lingerie,” Daisy deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       When Coulson made a grossed out face Daisy laughed. Coulson took a set of keys out of his pants pocket and handed them to her. “What?” Daisy said, her jaw dropping. “Lola? Seriously?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Coulson shrugged, his eyes darting to May. “I’m thinking of staying in one place for a while. I thought maybe it’s time to pass it on to it’s next owner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy pulled Coulson into another hug, tears streaming down her face. “But your dad?” she sobbed quietly against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I think he’d want you to have it to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy sniffed. “Thank you. I love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Coulson smiled, his own eyes watering. “Good. That’s all I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daniel stepped forward with a grimace on his face. “Sorry for interrupting but Kora wanted a minute with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy nodded before handing Daniel the gadget and car keys. “Where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The front door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy nodded, feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted, though also happier than she had ever been, she found Kora walking into the building holding a massive suitcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hi,” Kora said happily, though a bit shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Most of the time Daisy forgot just how young her sister was, but moments like this reminded her she was only twenty. “Hey,” Daisy said, sniffing still. “So you knew too, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Kora nodded. “Are you mad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Laughing, Daisy shook her head. “No, not at all. Though all of our discussions about my wardrobe make a lot more sense now.” When Kora seemed confused by her statement she pointed to the suitcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, yeah.” Kora scrunched her nose up at her in the same way Daisy always did. “I was chosen to pack for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I see that,” Daisy teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I packed anything you might need. And then some.” The wicked smile on Kora’s face made Daisy do a double take. “No bombs, right? We’ll be going through security.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I’m not stupid,” Kora said, rolling her eyes. “I bought a few pieces for you and threw in some of the gifts from your impromptu wedding shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Thank you, Kora,” Daisy said, taking her sister in for a big hug. “You can call any time, okay? If anything happens we can fly right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Kora shook her head, pretending not to be comforted by the offer. “I’m not a kid. I’ll be fine for two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Sweetheart,” Daniel called across the room. “Do you want to head out? It’s almost midnight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Okay,” Daisy agreed. Turning back to her sister, she asked, “You’ll be at brunch tomorrow, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You won’t be,” Kora said with a smirk. “Your flight is at ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh fuck,” Daisy said, realizing she was going to have to wake up early tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hence the packing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Thank you,” Daisy said, again, squeezing her sister’s arm. “I’m gonna go say bye to everyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Kora followed her into the room and waited while Daisy and Daniel said their goodbyes to everyone. Daniel took the suitcase from Kora as Daniel and Daisy walked out of the reception, everyone following them outside. Daisy flipped the key open and clicked it. Lola beeped, it’s lights flashing, alerting them all to its location. While Daniel placed the suitcase in the trunk, Daisy took the driver's seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You sure you’re awake enough to drive?” Daniel asked, mid-yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy sat in the car and smiled wide at her husband as he got in next to her. “Buckle up, Danny boy,” Daisy said gleefully. “I hear Lola’s had some upgrades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sighing, Daniel buckled in. “Lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Daisy giggled in glee as she flipped the switch and the car lifted off the ground. She flipped the next switch and it started transforming into another color: black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Sick,” Daisy whispered, as she flew to the front of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I got fucking married!” Daisy yelled as her friends and family laughed below them. "Wooohooo!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She flew off in the direction of the hotel while Daniel white knuckled it next to her. </span>
  <span>“Daisy, my love,” Daniel said tightly, slowly. “Please say you have landed this before.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I don't even know where to begin. I was utterly overwhelmed with all the love for the first chapter. I love you all and will individually answer your comments, but I wanted to get to writing Chapter 2 immediately so I could post it asap to thank yall. To be honest, this chapter is kind of a beast? I wasn't expecting it to be so long, but I wanted to conclude the wedding and I had Plans. I hope you enjoy the smut! &lt;3 </p><p>Edit: I'm planning on doing two honeymoon chapters anyway! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a short and sweet one shot, but I do have an idea for a smutty wedding night part two. HOWEVER, I have a bunch of fics I could be working on that I keep putting off. So I'll make a deal. If I get 100 kudos or 50 comments in 3 days, then I will write the smutty part two. I honestly doubt this will happen lmao, but I thought a game might be fun. Plus, we need more smut fic. </p><p>I'm reylospacebitch on twitter and hydrabitchplease on tumblr. please come yell at me about dousy xoxo<br/>I love you alllll</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>